Shiny Things
by Rairyu
Summary: Could become a series of oneshots.  Bit of a drabble; Aqua's just a normal girl, really.
1. Chapter 1

_So, despite what this says, this turned out to be 200 words exactly._

_Just FYI._

_I may make this a series of one-shots, I'm leaving it open for now. This just…kinda came to me._

_So, here it is._

_Pre-game. And no, I have not played, so if they seem OOC, forgive me._

_Disclaimer: I don't have licensing rights to any of this, though you're welcome to pay me for it if you want._

They were wandering through the shopping district of Disney Town. Suddenly, Aqua stopped in front of a store, staring inside. Ven came up beside her.

"What is it, Aqua?" he asked, peering inside in a vain attempt to figure out what had his friend so captivated. All he could see was necklaces with huge, seemingly inconvenient (albeit pretty) stones of various colors hanging from them.

Terra walked up behind them, smirking. "It's a girl thing, Ven."

Aqua turned around, glaring. "It is not!"

Ven still looked confused. Terra sighed. "They like stones, jewelry. Shiny things."

If looks could kill, Aqua would have turned Terra into a smudge on the cobblestones. Ven blinked, oblivious.

"But…I like shiny things, too." He turned to Aqua, who was still unsuccessfully trying to incinerate Terra with her gaze. "I didn't know you like stuff like that, Aqua."

She gave up her efforts and turned to him, gaze softening slightly. "Sure I do. It's just…inconvenient…when you're a Keyblade Apprentice."

She turned around, walking away. Terra followed at a safe distance, but Ven stayed by the jewelry store, lost in thought. As he dashed to catch up, he resolved to buy Aqua something shiny for her birthday.

_So, like I said before, no idea if I'm gonna continue this. I'll probably add a few at least…_

_Might be nice to play the game first, though._

_Anyway._

_Sayonara!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi again! This kinda just happened, so please enjoy my (belated) contribution to the Halloween spirit!_

_Again, apologies for any OOC._

_I still don't own it (not even the game :( )_

Ventus stared, wide-eyed, as a rat threw a pumpkin at a…red thing…, then ran off laughing. He had never been to Halloween Town before, and he couldn't decide if he was horrified or amused. Terra walked behind him, laughing when he jumped and pointing out everything in sight.

"That's a mummy over there; they're like zombies, but with clothes."

"Black cats are supposed to be bad luck, but as far as I know, these are just skittish."

"…I'm not sure what that is, but it's nasty, isn't it?"

"Watch out for the fountain, it spits."

Sure enough, the snake's head oriented itself toward them and launched a ball of glowing green liquid. Terra deflected it with his keyblade; it hit a low-flying witch instead. She flew circles around them, cackling madly, before flying off. Ven stared after her in bemusement.

"…let's go get something to eat," Terra suggested.

There wasn't much edible in Halloween Town (unless you liked roasted rodent or blood), but they managed to find some sort of pumpkin chips, and sat on the low stone wall ringing the town square to munch on them.

Ven sighed. "I wish Aqua could've come."

"Yeah…" Terra agreed, only half-listening.

Ven was silent for a moment. Suddenly, he turned to Terra.

"Does she ever get scared? By anything?"

"Who, Aqua?" Terra mulled that over for a minute. "Not that I've ever seen, no. In fact…the only times she's been even a little scared are the ones when I'm doing something stupid."

"So fairly often, then."

"Hey! I don…"

"BOO!"

All of a sudden, a leering skull was staring them in the face. Ven fell off the bench, startled, and stood up with his keyblade in hand. Terra just laughed.

"Relax, Ven, he won't eat you."

The skeleton-in-a-suit smiled at him. "Were you scared? How wonderful! My name is Jack Skellington, nice to meet you!"

"I'm Ven," Ven responded, taking the offered…hand…warily.

"It's so nice to see new faces in Halloween Town, Ven. Terra just doesn't scare like he used to. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to see Dr. Finkelstein about an exploding pumpkin."

Ven watched the retreating skeleton for a moment before turning to Terra. "Exploding pumpkin? And what did he mean about you not scaring anymore?"

Terra ignored him, deep in thought, and Ven was horrified to see the beginnings of an idea forming. "Terra…"  
Terra ignored him, too wrapped up in his latest scheme: "I think we need to have our own Halloween…"

*2 months, 23 days, and 17 hours later…*

Ven watched Aqua approach, apprehensive. "Terra, are you sure this is a good idea?"

Terra was fairly bouncing with excitement…as much as Terra bounced, anyway. "Sure, this'll be fun! Now hush…"

Granted, the look of surprise on Aqua's face as they jumped out, yelling "BOO!", was pretty funny.

The subsequent fireball to the face, however, was not.

In retrospect, Ven couldn't understand why it had ever seemed like a good idea to try to startle an accomplished mage with good aim, and he decided never to do so again. Terra, however, never seemed to come to this conclusion, and established a Halloween tradition of infirmary visits until Master Eraqus banned the holiday altogether.

_While I have removed the note that mentions how infrequently this fic will be updated, don't expect frequent updates. Sorry!_

_Sayonara!_


End file.
